villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is the Supreme Leader and Founder of the First Order, the main antagonist in the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy and the tertiary antagonist and Bigger Bad of ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is Kylo Ren's master and a powerful figure of the Dark Side of the Force. He is motion captured and voiced by Andy Serkis, who is also known for his role as Gollum and the 2005 film version of King Kong. __TOC__ Official Description Snoke is a male individual who served as Kylo Ren's master approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor and a very skillful in the dark side of the force. He appears as a very thin and frail being with large hands. His hologram used on the Starkiller base projected him several times larger (around 25-30 feet) than his natural appearance, towering over Kylo Ren and General Hux similar to the Emperor making his true height up to 7-8 feet, as Andy Serkis said. Snoke had an elongated face with pale, scarred skin and dark black eyes. He sported a large scar from the top of his head, all the way down to his brow. Snoke also has a scar or burn on his right cheek. Snoke wore a simple cloak similar to those worn by Sith Lords. Snoke tended to speak slowly and enunciate his desires with a forceful undertone. Snoke also showed little emotion and appeared very calm and didn't appear to be in any form of worry or distress despite the circumstances against him and the First Order. When Starkiller Base was being destroyed, he calmly expressed his wishes without showing any form of anger or annoyance, a stark contrast to his apprentice Kylo Ren, who is prone to violent outbursts when faced with frustration. In The Force Awakens After the escape of Poe Dameron by help of the deserting stormtrooper Finn, General Hux and Kylo Ren are called before Snoke. Snoke tells them that if the droid BB-8, whom Dameron gave the map leading to Luke Skywalker, brings the map to the resistance a new Jedi Order will rise. Hux claims full responsibility for the failure and tells Snoke that Starkiller Base is ready to be uses against the Republic. Snoke orders Hux to oversee the preparations and dismisses him. After the general has left, Snoke exclaims that there has been an awakening and asks Ren whether he felt it too. He then tells Ren that the droid they are searching is in the hands of Ren's father, Han Solo. Ren tells Snoke that Han means nothing to him but Snoke responds that despite his training, Ren has never faced such a task before. His hologram then fades away, leaving Ren alone in the room. After Ren has captured Rey, but is unable to read her mind, as she herself is strong with the force, he reports to Snoke who can not believe that the scavenger girl bested his apprentice. When Snoke asks of news of the droid, Hux tells him that because he had the girl in his hands, Kylo deemed the droid irrelevant and stopped the search for him. To prevent the resistance from finding Luke Skywalker, Snoke tells Hux to prepare the base's weapon to destroy the home planet of the resistance. Snoke then tells Ren to bring Rey to him, but she has already escaped her prison. When it becomes imminent that Starkiller Base has reached a critical condition and will be destroyed under the attack of the resistance, Snoke calls General Hux to him and orders him to evacuate the base as well as to bring Snoke's fallen apprentice to him in order to complete his training. Behind the Scenes * His appearance was created using motion capture (CGI). * His name was officially unveiled on May 28, 2015. * Some fans theorize that Snoke is in truth Darth Plagueis, who used his deep knowledge of the force to survive somehow. Gallery Supremeleader.png Snoke_and_Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader discuss the recent turn of events Surpreme Leader Snoke_Headshot.jpg Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Military Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Mass Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:War Criminals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Non-Action Category:Life-Drainers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Recurring villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry